


When He Cried

by MandalorianDragonTrainer



Series: Pepperony Week 2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, This one's a tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianDragonTrainer/pseuds/MandalorianDragonTrainer
Summary: A lifetime together...





	When He Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr for #PepperonyWeek18.

Tony cried when he saw her come down the aisle, the hem of her white dress dancing in the flower petals. Never in all his life did he dream they’d make it here.

He cried when she placed their son in his arms for the first time, holding them both as his body trembled with unbridled joy.

He cried on their daughter’s first day of kindergarten, watching her splash through the puddles dotting the farmhouse’s front lawn as she followed her brother to the bus stop. He cried when they were ringbearer and flower girl at Peter’s wedding.

He cried when they left Morgan at college, and when Ginny showed them her ring. He cried when their first grandchild was born.

He cried the hardest when she got the diagnosis. But he didn’t cry when she left him, in the middle of the night, as he held her hand and rubbed her once-red hair. When they found them the next morning, they both were gone, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Ginny Stark is my Original Character. Please do not use her without my permission.


End file.
